She smelled like 2am
by sxevlbtch
Summary: "You can hurt me do whatever you like." She told him. A short little River/Jayne pairing.
1. She smelled like 2am

Authors Note: Okay so for all the followers out there I am sorry I haven't updated Firefly Among Monsters. I have had a lot of upheaval (good and bad) in the past 6 months and am now just finally beginning to be able to write. That being said, I am also having writers block. This little thing came to me the other day and I thought it would be a good way to get back into the swing of things. It is not a part of the Firefly Among Monsters story line. Feedback is appreciated and as always I don't own any of the characters.

Song: Sister by She Wants Revenge

…_**She smelled like 2am**__**…**_

They were in a backwater town after a heist…The remaining crew was celebrating in a bar…well celebrating as much as they could. Mal and Inara awkwardly trying to have a conversation that didn't lead to an argument… Zoe sitting at the bar, nursing her sorrow…Kaylee and Simon were cuddled up in a back booth; both drinking and staring at each other with big wide eyes. The image alone made Jayne sneer in annoyance. He had grown to have some respect for the Doc, but seeing him and Kaylee all googly-eyed made him want to hurl.

"She agrees with the ape man's sentiments…" came a voice from behind him.

"Gorramit girl…how many times I got to tell you it's not smart to sneak up like that." He said with irritation.

She merely waved a hand at his comment and took a gulp from the glass in her other hand.

"How many of those have you had?" Jayne asked as he watched her.

"A few." She merely said as she moved away from him.

He watched her go…the normally coordinated River was more than a little tipsy and he could see the men all looking at her…all watching her like prey…Gorrmait Doc should have been paying more attention.

He slammed the rest of his drink and followed after her. He got to her just as one of the local assholes reached for her arm.

"Leave her...she's with me." He said as she grabbed her from the man's reach. He was a little fuck so he scurried away without Jayne having to do more than glare.

This earned him a look of annoyance from the wisp of a girl in front of him. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Since when does the ape man play protector?" She said with a hiss.

"Since you're three sheets to the wind…come on I'm taking you back to the ship." He didn't wait for her to protest, he merely dragged her out of the bar and towards Serenity.

By the time he managed to get her back to Serenity he was more than annoyed…Girl got progressively more drunk by the minute…He had to carry her on board and to her room.

He cracked open the door to her bunk and turned on the light…he hadn't been in her room since Simon had moved to Kaylee's bunk, and was mildly surprised to see the wall adorned with various weapons…

"…_**saints adorn the wall…delivering her from grace…"**_ she mumbled into his shoulder.

He set her on the bed and moved to get a blanket to cover her up with. As he was throwing it over her she caught his wrist with her hand.

"Stay." She said with doe eyes.

"What the hell are you talkin' about Moony." He said with confusion.

"She asked him to stay."

"What the hell for?" He said as he shook his wrist free. He turned and walked towards the door.

_**He knew he should leave**__**  
**__**That this could only turn cold**_

"She hears him…hears what he think about her…how he thinks of her long legs…her milky skin…how he wants to taste her…"

He stops in his tracks. "That's enough." He says through gritted teeth.

"That's not what he says in his dreams…it's not enough…never enough…he wants more and more…"

"Gorrmanit girl! I said that's enough!" He says as he turns back towards her, his irritation is now more of a low burning anger.

She catches him by surprise though and uses his momentum against him…holding on to the top support of the room she wraps two lean legs around his neck and flips him to the floor. She holds one of her many concealed knives to his throat.

He practically growls "You do not want to play this game with me little girl."

Her mouth curves into a grin. "_**Shadows of doubt…He had the whisper of lust…"**_

"How many times do I need to tell you to keep out of my mind Moony!"

"But that's not what you want… you want her…in every which way…"

"GORRAMIT!" He yelled as he flipped her over and pinned her to metal floor.

She moans almost in pleasure as he does…._**She closed her eyes and said "quit the talking…You can hurt me do whatever you like…"**_

He quickly gets up and moves towards the door. He begins to pull it open when her knife lodges into the door frame.

Jayne doesn't turn around…he merely grits his teeth to keep from yelling at her. He feels her hands snake around his waist.

_**Her every word was in italics**_ "She feels it too… feels the confusion…the loneliness that plagues him…"

"You're a gorram 17…"

Her hands held on tighter "Negative…18…her day came and passed…everyone else was just too busy to notice…"

Jayne could barely process what River was telling him… it was only when she asked him to _**tell me what to do**_ that he snapped out of it.

She was right he was _**lonely and confused**_. And here was his fantasy offering her to him…

"The others?" he asked as her turned around.

"Won't be back till dawn… _**You can hurt me do whatever you like" **_She said as she backed towards the bed and took her thin dress off over her head…

Seeing her naked except for a pair of thin underwear and combat boots was his undoing…he rushed her and pinned her to the bed with his body.


	2. Sick one with a smile

Authors Note: I do not own these characters..I just like to play with them from time to time.

Song: Stupid Girl by Cold

He slammed her into the bed…his lips hungrily devouring all of her exposed skin. One of his hands held both of hers above her head…he didn't want any interference.

"Jayne…" she purred, but he didn't stop. _**"...Wanna touch ya, wanna take ya,…" **_she said breathlessly.

He tightened his grip on her hands_** "Stupid girl…**_told you don't want to play this game with me."

She didn't answer him with words, she snaked her legs around his torso and squeezed him tight. The sensation made him grow harder than he already was, and he gently bit down on the flesh of her breast.

"Gorramit girl…" he said threw his teeth. He glanced up at her, her eyes were shut and she was arching up into his touch…

She opened her eyes and smiled at him _**"…I'm a bad one, I'm a good one, I'm a sick one, with a smile…"**_

He felt the corners of his mouth begin to stretch into his own smile.

"Yeah you are."

He releases her hand and flips her onto her stomach, still holding her down with his own body weight…But instead of holding her hand above her head again, he moves one down along the skin of her stomach to between her legs…She moans into the pillows.

"…_**I can't take this…**_you moaning like thatis gonna make me cum before I even start." He whispers into her ear.

"Then…move…faster." She says between moans.

He doesn't need to be told faster and he quickly loosens his belt and pulls his cargo pants low. She's dripping wet by the time the tip of his shaft touches her.

He slides into her and feels her barrier. "Gorramit girl…you'll be the death of me." He says with an aching in his voice. He worries about it before a brief moment before River speaks.

"_**Born to break this**_…Jayne…please…" She says with aching need.

He slams into her now… And she cries out in pain mixed with pleasure.

It's his undoing…he can't stop now as his hips thrust into her and his fingers work her into a frenzy.

The only thing he can say is_** "Stupid girl, Stupid girl…**_" repeatedly until she cries out with her release. He follows shortly after.

He slumps against her and the bed. He feels her finger tips ghosting on his arm.

"Jayne" She says.

"Hmm." He murmurs, almost near sleep now.

"Jayne." She says again. He opens his eyes slightly and it looks like _**she's going away…**_

"You a ghost or something?" he says as she fades in and out of his vision.

"Jayne!" She says again.

Now his eyes snap open and he sits up. He isn't in her bunk…he's in the mess hall. He had fallen asleep at the table cleaning his guns during his shift at the night watch.

_**What's wrong with my life today? **_He quietly thinks as he looks around the room for the voice that woke him up.

She's standing in the door to the bunks…barefoot and clad in nothing but an oversized tee-shirt. Her hair is mussed from sleep and her eyes are wide and a little blood shot.

"Whatya want Moony?" he says gruffly.

"While she appreciates your…colorful…visions, they are keeping her awake…" She says with minor annoyance.

"Gorrmanit! Not my fault you can read brains Moony! So why don't you just keep out of mine if you don't like what you see!" He says with slight embarrassment as he picks up Vera and begins to break her down for cleaning.

He moves his hand just as a knife is whirled in his direction and stick to the wood table where it was a second ago. His eyes narrow and he looks at her.

"_**Stupid girl**_…"

"Shut it ape man…she needs release at this point as much as you…therefore, you have 5 minutes to accept the girl's offer to fuck her senseless."

Jayne's speechless now. "Come again?" He says in disbelief.

"She's tired, restless, frustrated, and craves his touch as much as he craves her…she sees it as a mutually beneficial arrangement."

He merely looks at her as if she has sprouted two heads.

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "She will be in her bunk…you can join her if you like." She says as she turns and walks away.

It takes him 30 seconds after she leaves to realize what just happened.

"Hell…I'm coming he says." As he quickly gets up from the table and follows her.

That night his reality is better than even his best dreams of her…and they both climax with a smile and the other's name on their lips.


End file.
